The Only Exception
by Jolen.Yuuni
Summary: Mana's dead, what will Allen do? And why is Kanda 'stalking' Allen? Please R&R, very needed guys am i that desperate?


Please try to read it till the end though it's a bit cheesy! There's also a Lucky pair. For those who doesn't want Lucky sorry I can't help it, I just love these two pairs so much… I don't think I could make a good fanfic without the other pair! Sorry please R&R

XXX

Mana had died… it's too hard for him to accept it but he have to. He needs to be strong and keep on moving forward even if he's all beaten up. He's still trying to absorb the events that happened; it was like he was with Mana a few moments ago and now…

"_Why Mana? Why do you have to leave me?_" Allen asked himself as he traced his father's name on the tablet.

He was in the middle of the cemetery, grieving and absorbing his father's death amidst the cold autumn breeze. He keeps on shaking because of the coldness but he keeps on ignoring it at the same time.

"Mana…" the white haired boy breathed. "Please help me now that your gone, I don't know what to do."

"That Mana you keep on calling is 6 feet below the ground now baka moyashi!" a low husky voice growled from his back which made the petite boy jump.

"Kanda, what are you doing here?" Allen asked as he looked at Kanda with puffy red eyes.

"Baka you look horrible!" The other groaned.

"I've always been this horrible…" the boy mumbled.

The two knew that it isn't the time to argue and so they dropped the topic off. As time goes by, an uncomfortable silence surrounded the two. Allen turned back from the older teen and sat beside the tomb stone. He stayed there for an hour and as well as Kanda, the younger sneezed making the other smirk.

"Why are you still here? It's nighttime already and it's cold, why won't you go home." Allen said with a shaky voice.

"I'm already used to the weather, you should be the one asking yourself baka moyashi." Kanda replied.

Allen stared at the other curious and at the same time suspicious of the other's doings. The boy stood up and dusted off his coat and pants, he glared at Kanda and took a one last look at the tomb stone and headed out of the cemetery.

"Why are you following me?" Allen asked as he walked faster than his normal speed.

"Tch, I don't want to see a baka moyashi dying on the streets without somewhere to leave in." Kanda said while following the boy with his motorcycle.

"I can manage on my own so please leave me alone!" the boy hissed.

"And what? Sulk and cry like kid who got a boo-boo? Pathetic!" Kanda mocked.

It was the boy's last straw he suddenly halted making Kanda pass him. The boy bit his lip controlling the flow of his emotions; he lowered his head and clenched his fist while shaking.

"You don't know anything about me and Mana!" he shouted.

"Mana, Mana is he the only person you see?" Kanda yelled as he took off his helmet, turned his motorcycle around to face the boy and glared.

"Why are you like that huh? You're too insensitive. You don't care about anyone or anything except for your sword and yourself!" Allen sobbed as tears escaped his eyes. Maybe Kanda was right he was too pathetic.

"You're one to talk you only cared for Mana… and never noticed me!" Kanda hissed at the boy and there was silence-

The boy stared at Kanda dumbfounded and speechless. He didn't care if there were still tears in his eyes, he wanted to make Kanda's last statement clear.

"Kanda…"

"Yes… you've never even looked at my way. You kept on going and thinking about Mana! You've never noticed the way I look at you, you're so dense! Even baka usagi, his lover and Lenalee noticed it but you…" Kanda explained with longing and sadness in his voice.

"Kanda I…" Allen trailed off and shivered as he felt Kanda's gaze on him and just like that-

_He ran…_

_He ran like there's no tomorrow…_

_Everything's confusing, hard to absorb, hard to believe in…_

Kanda stared at the boy's back… he ruined everything, he made the boy's mind in complete chaos.

"Fuck!" Is all he could say as he threw his expensive helmet on the hard ground making it break and reflect his shaking figure.

.

..

…

Its been hours? Days? Weeks? Since he talked and faced Kanda, since he bickered and fought with him, since he enjoyed his silence and acquaintance. And if he wasn't mistaken, he missed him and which is worse is he missed him more than Mana.

Well it's not that he never see him. He could catch a glimpse of his long dark-blue hair from afar and he could still feel his gaze and longing for him. He wanted to tell Kanda to wait for him to sort his feelings and realize what's really important but he was too embarrassed, he was afraid that he would assume that he hated him. He was afraid that Kanda will push him away from what he's done.

"Tyki-sensei, I'm afraid…" Allen sobbed at his teacher and his cousin's left shoulder.

"Don't worry Allen, usagi is talking with Kanda. I know he understands you!" Tyki sighed as he patted the boy's trembling back.

"But still I'm afraid… I think I like him but I don't." Allen whispered as he balled his fist.

"Everything's fine! He knows you're still hurt with uncle's death. He will understand and besides this will also be a test for him if he really loves you or not." The tan skinned man assured and patted the boy's back once again.

"I don't want to break his heart, he's important for me…" the boy confessed.

"See? Taking things slowly will make you realize what you feel for him. Talk to him and explain some things so he could understand you." Tyki smiled and pushed the boy out of his office.

.

..

…

"Yu-chan, mou it's almost class!" Lavi whined as he shook his friend's shoulders.

"Tch, are you really in hurry for class or only to see your teacher a.k.a boyfriend." Kanda said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine I'd be honest! It's both, now happy?" Lavi groaned "Yu-chan come o-"

"What? Did you bite your tongue? If that is then I'll gladly celebrate." Kanda smirked and turned around only to see Allen.

"Kanda I…"

"What? Are you gonna laugh at me? If you will then go ahead, I will not stop you!" Kanda chuckled.

"No I-"

"You wa-"

"Please wait for me!" Allen said with a determined look on his face.

"What?" Kanda asked dumbfounded.

"Please, I want to sort out everything. I want to make sure of how I feel for you but all I know is you're important for me and I want you to remain by my side." Allen pleaded "and please don't hate me… please."

Kanda only smiled… he smiled in front of him genuinely. He grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him to his arms for an embrace.

"How could I? If all I ever do is think about you…" Kanda whispered as he kissed the top of the boy's head.

"Then please do…" Allen smiled and yield in his warm embrace.

Unknown to them two figures hugged each other as they looked at the two from.

"Mission complete!" Lavi smiled as he snuggled in his lover's embrace.

"You did well usagi!" Tyki smiled as he pulled the red-head into a kiss.

XXX

Is it good? Is it good huh? The story is really in my mind because my friend is going back to Korea but I didn't know that it would turn out to be like this.

Help me guys if you want to me to make a continuation of this… please suggest and please read Take Control! Please review thanks for reading guys I appreciate it so much!


End file.
